Bins often lack information that is visible both at a distance from the bin and when standing next to the bin. This is perhaps most commonly a problem of bins with walls that are tapered and permit a bin to nest in an identical bin. For such bins, information on the wall of the bin is often not visible to a person standing next to the bin.
Another information-related problem is that persons having an item to be deposited in a bin are unable to readily determine whether a particular bin is an appropriate receptacle. The efficient use of discarded materials and the quality of solid waste streams, including recycling streams and waste streams not intended for hazardous wastes, are adversely affected by insufficient information about both the immediate bin and the location of alternative bins with different contents or intended contents.
A further information-related problem is that when a manufacturer imprints a bin with information or indicia of the bin's content, the information is often insufficient. Manufacturers often provide no information or indicia on the bin and that which manufacturers do provide is often of a general character, such as a recycling symbol. The actual specifications of the intended contents, and prohibited items, for a particular discard stream may be more detailed, and the information and indicia provided by a manufacturer may be incomplete.
A related problem is that when information or indicia are added at the facilities where the bins are used, the added signage is often informal, unattractive, and ad hoc. Persons and entities may find formal, attractive, consistently presented, and easily compared information more useful.
A further problem is that where a bin is lined, the means of securing the liner, including tying the liner in a knot at the exterior of the bin, is often unsightly.
A related liner problem occurs where a liner is not tied and the edge of the liner extends downward from the rim of the bin. In addition to liner—specifically, its position relative to the bin—not being secured, the edge of the liner and its adjacent border detract from the lines and appearance of the bin. This is particularly noticeable where the wall of the bin is tapered inward from top to bottom and the edge of the liner and its adjacent border hang from the rim.
A further variation of the liner problem arises when the bin has a lid and a liner, and the edge of the liner extends downward from the rim of the bin so that the edge of the liner and its adjacent border detract from the lines and appearance of the bin and lid.
Another liner-related problem is that bins are often lined with excessively large liners that permit and facilitate tying at the bin's exterior. Where tying is unnecessary, excessively large liners are a waste of resources.
Another liner-related problem occurs when the edge of the liner is to be inserted into a cavity within the rim and the process of inserting the edge of the liner into the cavity is cumbersome.
A further liner-related problem is the common practice of routinely discarding the liner with its contained waste or recycling. While disposal of a liner with its contents is appropriate in some circumstances, it is not necessary in others, and the unnecessary disposal of liners suitable for reuse (and perhaps ultimate recycling) is a waste of resources.
A distinct species of this problem arises when a ring, circular or otherwise, is used to secure a liner and the ring does not engage with the bin so as to permit the bin to be overturned and emptied with the ring engaged. Such unsecured rings promote an emptying process in which the ring and liner are removed, thus requiring additional time to empty the bin and unnecessarily encouraging disposal of the liner along with its contents.
Another liner-related problem pertains to sanitation. Liners are sometimes secured by a device that, when securing the liner, includes a surface that faces the interior of the bin and is not protected by the liner, thus exposing the device to any unsanitary contents of the bin.
Another liner-related sanitary problem arises where a liner is secured by a ring that fits within the bin's chamber and may be removed only by inserting a hand into the bin's mouth. Where the chamber of the bin is unsanitary, the inserted hand may be soiled or contaminated.
A similar sanitary problem is the absence of exterior handles, or the absence of a rim that may serve as an exterior handle. Where the chamber of a bin is unsanitary and a user lifts the bin by inserting part of her hand into the chamber, the inserted portion of the hand may be soiled or contaminated.
A ring-related problem occurs when a ring engages with the bin and the engagement process is unduly time consuming, the completion of the engagement is not immediately evident, or the engagement process is otherwise unsatisfactory.
A further ring-related problem occurs when a ring has engaged with the bin, but the disengagement means are not immediately evident.
Another ring-related problem occurs when a ring has engaged with the bin, and the disengagement process is difficult, unduly time consuming, or otherwise unsatisfactory.